Modern semi-conductors have grown to be extremely complex and are highly susceptible to damage from external influences, such as contaminants, mechanical shock, electrostatic discharges and physical contact. Accordingly, various types of carriers have been developed to protect the delicate semi-conductors as they are transported between the many process steps needed for production. Various types of carriers have been developed for this purpose and are known in the art, including matrix and chip trays designed to carry a batch of components, as well as carrier tapes which are designed to carry the components in a continuous fashion.
Integrated circuit components which must be properly handled and transported include pin grid array (PGA), bare die, bump die, non-radial chip scale packing, ball grid arrays (BGA), and other leadless chip packages. These packages typically have a square or rectangular periphery with a flat upper surface, a flat lower surface, and generally have a relatively thin planar housing. Four side surfaces extend around the rectangular periphery. A lower peripheral corner extends around the periphery at the inner section of the sidewalls and lower surface.
The BGA is currently a popular integrated circuit package. BGA integrated circuits are characterized by the thin planar housing and a plurality of external terminals on the lower surface of the housing. Each external terminal comprises a small solder ball. Like earlier pin grid array integrated circuit packages, the solder ball terminals in a BGA integrated circuit package can be arranged in a two-dimensional array. However, the terminal density in a BGA integrated circuit package is greater than attainable then with PGA integrated circuit packages.
When transporting BGA integrated circuit packages, it is important that the solder ball terminals of the package be prevented from contacting the surface of the carrier device to prevent damage to the BGA package. Tray type carriers have been developed to meet this need. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,486 (Brahmbhatt), owned by the owners of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference, a tray for integrated circuit components is disclosed having a pocket design wherein the component is supported above the bottom of the pocket by the lower peripheral corner of the component, and wherein no portion of the component terminals are in contact with the surfaces of the tray.
What is still needed in the industry, however, is a carrier tape wherein a component can be supported within a pocket of the carrier tape with limited contact between the carrier tape and the component so that the terminals of the component are not in contact with the tape.